


*Tranquility*

by PoffinSweetz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Memories, Mentions of Tubbo and Puffy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No romantic realationships, Oneshot, So are the SBI but..., Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Tommy and Tubbo deserve happiness, awesamdad, mama puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoffinSweetz/pseuds/PoffinSweetz
Summary: Shortly after the events of the Dream SMP Finale.Sam and Puffy make the decision to take Tommy and Tubbo far away.Far away from stress.Far away from anyone who wants to hurt them.Tommy reflects a little on regrets.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	*Tranquility*

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for deciding to check my story out! I will let u know rn this is my first ever attempt at seriously writing-  
> There may be writing errors(Okay a lot) but despite that- I hope you can enjoy it! 
> 
> This is just a fluff oneshot of Tommy realizing he doesn't have to worry about war shortly after the Dream SMP Finale 
> 
> If anyone wants a sequel i'll more than likely make one about Techno finding Tommy's letter and actually going out to look for him because SBI fluff makes my brain go BRRRRRR- 
> 
> That being said I hope you Enjoy~! <3

Peace.

This wasn’t something Tommy was use too, it seemed like days ago him and tubbo were heading off to that fucking mountain.

Tommy remembered the trip back, he remembered sitting at the bench. He remembered Wilbur speaking out to him. He remembered the heavy weight lifting off not only himself but also his best friend. 

If he was going to be honest, he didn’t think that would last. He thought that give or take a few days and there would be some other major conflict involving himself, one that would probably result in his death this time no doubt. 

But here he was fine and- 

“Tommy?” 

Ah he’s back. 

“Hey Sam…. Any luck?”

“Afraid not but i’ve been meaning to go on another mining trip so no worries kid”

Tommy sighs, yet another day without tunes. “It’s fine D- Sam i’m doing fine”

“I know...just me and Puffy still feel bad about rushing you and everything we couldn’t even pack a Jukebox in time for you”

“It’s completely fine… Mellohi and Cat are more or less just reminders… I don’t have to listen to them to feel happy”

Sam smiles softly, shortly after taking dream to the prison he confessed everything, all the things Tommy had to suffer through exile. Down to the small mentions of him only having 1 friend to him straight up blowing up Logstedshire.

It was then and there Sam made the decision to hand over the warden position to Hbomb.

He immediately contacted Puffy to inform them they were leaving, and they were taking both Tommy and Tubbo with them. Far away from the ruins of L’Manberg, Far away from the Prison, Far away from any painful memories.

“Well… Puffy and Tubbo should be back shortly, I do think Tubbo was showing her how to properly set up hives? He really does love bees that much huh?”  
“Heh yeah he do like da bee” 

Tommy smiles, at first he was so hesitant to sam’s plan, to just move suddenly informing no one of where they were going or to even have any knowledge of where yourself.

But this was nice… It had been so long since he felt like this, relaxed without a care in the world about his own wellbeing. The last time he thinks… would have to be when he was with Tech- N..no he couldn’t think about that. 

Tommy wishes he could apologize. It took him some time, but he realized Techno’s feelings. He knew why he felt hurt and he understood that he also did wrong. Before they had left, he asked Sam if he could make one last trip there, to which he agreed. But alas, Tech was gone….probably out with Phil and Ranboo. 

Tommy was glad Techno had them around. They were his closest companions after all, Tommy remembers all the fun times in his childhood Phil,Techno,Wilbur and him all at the beach… 

Fun times come and go and those weren’t going to come back- Tommy was 100% sure Techno and Phil hated him if Techno’s L’Manberg destruction speech wasn’t proof enough. 

Tommy wouldn’t get the closure of talking to either of them either. But he would still try to make up for some part. Crafting a chest, he leaves a letter and the axe of peace. That will have to do for an apology.

Shifting his head from the memory, Tommy looks up to Sam. 

“Maybe when they get back we can….bake a cake?”

Sam looks a little surprised.

“Bake a cake? I never took you for a sweet tooth? Better yet someone who likes baking” 

Baking yet another thing both him and Techno Loved.

“Well there’s a lot of things you don’t know old man” 

Sam laughs and nods “I assume so” 

Sam walks closer over to tommy before sitting down beside him, “Are you enjoying it here?”

“It’s….. It’s nice I just… didn’t think it would be possible… I’ve been- me and Tubbo have been through so much… me and him both made jokes about us being dead before we even became adults. 

“Well you can rest assured me and Puffy wouldn’t let that happen… nothing like that will happen” 

“Thanks Sam…. that means a lot to us...me and Tubbo”

“Course kid...now even though I wasn’t able to find a Jukebox at the market, I did find something else I think you would really like” 

Tommy looks to Sam curiously. “What is it?” 

Sam shuffles around in his bag before pulling out a slightly shiny compass.

“I know your brother….his ghost- made you one of these awhile back? One that points to Tubbo”

Tommy nods, he still had the Your Tubbo compass. Packed safely in his ender chest.

“Well this one I enchanted to point directly here… The Cottage I mean...so if you ever got lost you...could find yourself back home”

Tommy was surprised. He didn’t expect something like this- to be completely honest he didn’t think Sam or Puffy would want him to go far from the sight of the Cottage. 

“I...Thank you Sam….” 

“No problem….I also made one for Tubbo whenever he’s back so you two don’t gotta share.” 

Sam chuckles to himself before getting back up.

“Well it’s getting dark and Puffy and Tubbo should be getting here anytime by now - Should we head on inside?” 

“Yeah let’s go” Tommy stands and stretches before walking next to Sam.

Peace something Tommy never thought he would have again.

Family something Tommy never thought he would have again.

But yet here he was with both. 

Both things he would fight for.

Both things he Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! thank you again so much! if u enjoyed it please leave a kudo! Until next time~! Stay hydrated and make sure to get rest!


End file.
